ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Teen Titans: Ultimate
''Teen Titans: Ultimate ''is an American comic book series published by DC Comics. The comic is set in another universe from the main one and, like the regular comics, follows a group of teenage superheroes fighting crime. Characters Main *'Timothy "Tim" Drake/Robin' - the leader of the group who is incredibly intelligent and, while he is incredible at combat, he is far more of a trickster than his peers. *'Raven/Rachel Roth' - the daughter of a demon who has incredible powers controlled by her emotions. Due to this, she almost always has a blank look on her face. *'Hank Hall/Hawk '- the oldest of the group and a teenager with very serious anger problems that causes him to lash out at opposition and fight with a burning vengeance. *'Dawn Granger/Dove' - a newer hero who has a crush on Hawk, though due to her newbie tendencies and shyness she is unable to express this. *'Garfield Logan/Beast Boy' - a green boy who can turn into any animal that he has seen and who has experienced a number of tragedies, coping with comedy. *'Wallace "Wally" West/Kid Flash' - a boy who can run at incredible speeds and who enjoys playing jokes on his opponents. He gets along very well with Beast Boy. *'Cassandra "Cassie" Sandsmark/Wonder Girl' - a demigod who is incredibly powerful, leading to her developing a slightly overblown ego that she tries to keep under control. Supporting *'Bruce Wayne/Batman' - the protector of Gotham who rarely shows up due to his duties with his home, though Tim believes he just doesn't like strangers. *'Richard "Dick" Greyson/Nightwing' - the first Robin who left Batman after an event the two refuse to comment on. He is currently working in the incredibly corrupt city of Bludhaven. *'Barbara Gordon/Oracle '- a genius hacker who was paralyzed by the Joker, though this ended up inspiring her rather than breaking her as Joker intended. *'Cassandra Cain/Batgirl '- a girl with problems speaking who has a learning disability due to her upbringing. Despite this, Barbara took her under her wing. *'Doom Patrol' **'Niles Caulder/The Chief '- the leader of the Doom Patrol who is a chocolate-loving eccentric that has a fascination and obsession with the paranormal and bizarre. **'Clifford "Cliff" Steele/Robotman' - a former race car driver who was in an accident that left only his brain alive, forcing him to live in a robotic body to live. **'Lawrence "Larry" Trainor/Negative Man' - a former pilot who tried to fly into the atmosphere but ended up crashing into a radioactive field. **'Rita Farr/Elasti-Girl '- Garfield's adoptive mother who was exposed to abnormal volcanic waves that granted her size-changing abilities. **'Steven "Steve" Dayton/Mento' - Garfield's adoptive father and Rita's husband who is a Doom Patrol fan that created a telepathic helmet to impress them. *'Bartholomew "Barry" Allen/Flash' - Wally's mentor who is a forensic scientist with superhuman speed that is infamous for always being late. *'Iris West' - Wally's aunt and Barry's girlfriend who works as a reporter and is constantly getting wrapped up in Barry's hero life. *'Jay Garrick/Flash' - the oldest member of the Flash family who is a college professor and the original person who discovered the Speed Force. *'Arella Roth' - Raven's mother who was impregnated by one of the rulers of hell and fled to the land of Azarath to give birth without the father finding Raven. *'Titans West' **'Mia Dearden/Speedy' - the leader of Titans West who is a young girl that is incredibly skilled with a bow and arrow. **'Jackson Hyde/Aqualad' - a young boy with Atlantean-like abilities who is the son of the infamous pirate Black Manta. **'Joseph Wilson/Jericho' - the youngest son of Slade Wilson who is mute and can temporarily take over a person's body. **'Karen Beecher/Bumblebee '- an incredibly intelligent high schooler who created a suit that granted her both flight and shrinking abilities. **'Kon-El/Connor Kent/Superboy' - a younger clone of Superman who has some trouble bonding with people due to his upbringing. **'Lilith Clay/Omen' - an incredibly powerful telepath who specializes in precognition, though her visions are often vague. * Antagonists *'Slade Wilson/Deathstroke' - the Titan's arch-nemesis who is a former soldier turned mercenary that has a terrifying obsession with killing his targets at all costs. *'Trigon' - Raven's father and one of the Hell Lords who rule over hell as well as one of the most powerful amongst them. He is a megalomaniac that thrives on chaos and disorder. **'Sebastian Blood/Brother Blood' - the leader of the Trigon cult known as the Church of Blood and a master manipulator. **'Sons of Trigon' ***'Jared '- an incredibly large hulking beast of a man who is the living embodiment of wrath and can install it in others. ***'Jesse' - a very skinny young-adult with freakishly sharp teeth who is the embodiment of envy and can install it in others. ***'Jacob' - a handsome young man who is the embodiment of lust and enjoys using this to mess with people. ***'Jack '- a boy with long black hair and a gothic personality who is the embodiment of sloth who can both install it in others. ***'Jerald '- the youngest of the brothers who is quite overweight and egotistical. He is the embodiment of gluttony. ***'James' - a tall and well-kept man in a suit who talks and acts like a businessman who is the embodiment of greed. *'H.I.V.E.' **'Queen Bee '- also referred to as H.I.V.E. Mistress, Queen Bee is the leader of H.I.V.E., a group of technologically advanced weapons manufacturers and terrorists. **'Damien Darhk '- another of the heads of H.I.V.E. who sees himself as an intellectual that rejects all the usual tropes criminals fall into, even carrying around a cellphone to discuss his plans. **'Adeline Kane' - Slade Wilson's ex-wife and the woman responsible for his missing eye, who despises Slade for lying to her and costing their youngest son his voice. **'H.I.V.E. Five', a team of teenage criminals trained by the H.I.V.E. ***'Grant Wilson/Ravager '- Adeline and Slade's eldest son who was borderline abused by his father, growing up with a burning hatred of everything he stands for. ***'Mikron O'Jeneus/Gizmo' - a highly egotistical and incredibly intelligent boy who, despite only being eleven, manages to rival even the world's smartest men. ***'Simon Jones/Psimon' - a psychic who rarely speaks, replacing it with telepathy, and who is able to make anyone to something, usually proceeding the command with "Psimon Says." ***'Baran Flinders/Mammoth' - a genetically modified superhuman with beastly strength but with the mental and emotional maturity of a child. ***'Jinx' - an albino Indian woman who is highly trained in magic and mysticism, with her specialty being probability manipulation, AKA creating bad luck. *'Bromwell Stikk/Mister Twister '- a former joke villain who, after a very unfortunate incident, became a terrifying demon outside of space and time. **'Neil Richards/Mod' - one of the three former joke villains who Twister gathered up. Mod is a very flamboyant British man known for his intelligence. **'D-Daddy' - another of the three former joke villains who has an obsession with racing and drives a car that can turn into a mech. **'Honeybun '- one of the former joke villains who is a complainy robot that resembles and has the thoughts of a teenager. **'Arthur Light/Doctor Light '- the last of the former joke villains who is a mad scientist that can project blinding light from his gauntlets. *'Brotherhood of Evil' **'Brain' - the leader of the Brotherhood of Evil and a French scientist who removed his brain and put it in a cylinder body to prove he could. **'Monsieur Mallah' - Brain's lover who is an intelligent Gorilla that carries a very big gun that fires multiple bullets at the same time. **'Madame Rouge' - a woman who is able to stretch her body in various ways and who can shapeshift her face, but only her face. *'Kestrel' - one of the Lords of Chaos who travels the land searching for other Avatars to destroy to gain more power. **'Condor and Sawn' - the embodiments of hate and war and Kestrel's henchmen. Condor is brutal and violent while Sawn is smugly superior. *'Grid' - a sentient virus that once tried to corrupt Cyborg before creating its own body out of Cyborg's scrap parts. It has all of Cyborg's abilities but not his intelligence. *'Clifford DeVoe/Thinker '- a man who completely cut ties with his emotions to focus on his intellect, eventually becoming the world's fastest mind. *'Klarion the Witch Boy '- an incredibly powerful magic user who gets bored easily and is constantly looking for ways to entertain himself. **'Teekl '- Klarion's familiar who is a cat with the ability to turn into a werebeast. Their gender changes every now and again. *'Tyra Miller/Terra' - a teenager with the ability to manipulate the earth who, while technically on the Titans' side, doesn't get along with them very well. *'Titans Tomorrow' **'Timothy Drake/Batman' - the leader of Titans Tomorrow, a future group of Titans who have brought world peace through fear. **'Raven' - Raven's future equivalent who gave into her darker emotions in order to become more powerful and gain more respect. **'Hank Hall/Hawkman '- Hawk's future equivalent who wears a mechanical suit that comes with claws and grants him the ability of flight. **'Dawn Granger/Black Canary '- Dove's future equivalent who has mastered her true potential and can manipulate light constructs. **'Garfield Logan/Animal Man' - Beastboy's future equivalent who has no limit on what animal he can turn into and can turn into hordes of animals. **'Wallace West/Flash '- Kid Flash's future equivalent who has mastered the speed force, granting him all of his mentor's abilities. **'Cassandra Sandsmark/Wonder Woman' - Cassie's future equivalent who wields Wonder Woman's lasso of truth and bracelets of submission. * Issues # Trivia *Despite most of their members joining the actual Titans later on in life, the Teen Titans of the Ultimate comic were the only team. *Terra's real name was changed from Tara Markov to Tyra Miller due to her having very heavy personality changes. * Category:Comics Category:DC Comics